


Changes

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for Kuroko to get used to not being Aomine's friend anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

It was hard getting used to Aomine not being his friend anymore.

The first time he had a night mare after they had stopped talking, Kuroko had picked up his phone and was halfway through dialing Aomine’s number before his brain caught up with his actions and he set the phone back down. He laid back down in his bed, the feeling of aloneness crushing him, and it only got worse when he remembered what the night mare was about. He’d been out in the rain with Aomine, and he was losing him all over again.

He heard the rain hitting the window of his bedroom from outside, and wondered if that was why he had dreamed of that day. He hoped not, because he didn’t want to have to relive that every time it rained. Unfortunately, that did seem to be the case. It happened several times before he stopped reaching for his phone.

He felt like he was going through the motions at practice. And every now and then he would mess up. He would pass a ball, expecting Aomine to catch it, before remembering that Aomine wasn’t there. He would see a girl with large chest and turn to tell Aomine to stop staring at her, and no one would be there for him to reprimand. Kise would wrap his arm around his shoulders and Kuroko would glance to the side to look at Aomine and see if he was going to remove Kise’s arm from him, or if Kuroko was going to have to move on his own this time, and then realize Aomine was never going to be there to do it for him again.

Kuroko would finish his worksheet in math, and glance at Aomine’s desk, waiting for him to ask to copy, and half the time the desk would be empty. If it wasn’t Aomine rarely looked back at him, and Kuroko quickly reminded himself that Aomine wasn’t going to ask him for anything anymore.

When Kuroko quit the team, he half expected Aomine to try and talk him out of it, like he’d done back before Kuroko had made first string and had considered quitting. Instead, Aomine glanced at him with something like disappointment before he kept walking the next time they passed each other in the hallway, and that hurt more than it probably should have.

He tried hard to let go. He really did. He was tired of hurting. But it wasn’t that easy. And the pain didn’t get better with time. It still hurt just as much every time he saw Aomine without speaking to him. If anything time seemed to make it worse. With each passing day the gap between them seemed to get wider and wider, and the cracks seemed irreparable.

Perhaps if he hadn’t loved Aomine so much it would have been easier to let him go. But he couldn’t seem to change that either. Just like living without him, loving Aomine seemed to be just another thing Kuroko would have to get used to dealing with on his own.


End file.
